


Morto ou vivo para viver uma mentira

by juliacalasans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Steven era parte de quem Bucky era; se não se esquecesse dele, jamais poderia se esquecer de si mesmo.





	1. Fomos os reis e rainhas da promessa

Steve Rogers era uma criança doente e, como crianças doentes deveriam, passava quase o tempo todo em casa, fascinando-se com o mundo através da janela de seu quarto. Ele se coloria em tons de sépia, graças à camada de poeira que todos os seus esforços não tinham conseguido limpar, e em desejos que o pequeno Steve guardava para si mesmo: brincar com as crianças do lado de fora, chutar as bolas nos quintais dos outros, correr, sujar-se.

Já tinha pedido à mãe que o deixasse ir brincar, mas fora dobrado à verdade detestável. Para um garoto asmático como ele, tão magro que uma ventania mais forte talvez o levasse embora, qualquer esforço físico excessivo era um perigo mortal. E embora tentasse convencer Sarah de que o risco valia à pena, seus tentames sempre resultavam em gritos, castigos e horas sentado no umbral da janela, sonhando com o dia em que seria adulto e não precisaria acatar ordens de ninguém.

Tinha acabado de sair de outra briga com sua mãe e fora ordenado ficar cinco horas no quarto refletindo sobre sua conduta. Jurava que tinha obedecido pela primeira meia hora, mas logo depois seus olhos saíram de foco, as crianças que brincavam do lado de fora se movimentando como borrões. Certa hora, bola que era chutada para lá e para cá bateu em uma das paredes da rua, deixando para trás uma marca de lama e um barulho oco, e Steven sobressaiu-se como quem acorda de um sonho, olhando de olhos arregalados para a janela, piscando sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

— Ai meu Deus! — gritou um dos garotos na rua, as mãos na face, no exato momento em que Steven notou que aquela mesma bola agora voava em sua direção como uma bala e um segundo antes de ela acertar a janela, seu nariz e jogá-lo para fora do parapeito, direto no chão onde os cacos se amontoavam.

Durante um minuto inteiro, o garoto olhou para o teto do quarto, pensando em aleatoriedades. Não deveria estar enxergando o próprio nariz daquele jeito, deveria? Aquelas picadas no braço também não eram normais. Respirou fundo, e constatou que existiam outros tipos de dor além daquelas que a asma trazia em suas crises; que engraçado!

— Steve! Que barulho é esse? — perguntou a mãe do andar debaixo. — Você está bem?

Piscando um pouco, ele reparou que a janela estava quebrada. Ops.

— Ishtou ochimo, bãe! — gritou em resposta, criando coragem para forçar seu corpo a ficar sentado. O mundo girou um pouquinho. — Foi shó um achidente!

— Você está falando estranho. Está tendo outra crise de asma? Meu Deus, não sei onde deixei seus remédios, preciso procurar, eu tenho certeza...

A voz dela sumiu e Steven soube que ela estava na cozinha, remexendo nas gavetas à procura do remédio e do inalador. O mundo continuava girando, tinha um buraco na janela e a bola estava perto de sua cama, a única participante intacta daquele incidente. Ele tentou rir, mas não conseguiu, e acabou deixando-se cair no chão novamente, sentindo picadinhas nos braços que não estavam ali antes.

Com um assomo de pânico, concluiu que a situação era desastrosa. Sua mãe o proibiria de assistir televisão e provavelmente de ficar na janela também. Talvez o mudasse de quarto, talvez parasse de comprar biscoitos na padaria, tudo porque ele estava assistindo os meninos jogarem bola e tinha sido um acidente, um acidente...

— Steven?

Sarah parou na porta, parecendo gloriosa com seus um metro e cinqüenta de altura e um pouco ridícula com o queixo despencado. Seus olhos viajaram pela cena na velocidade da luz: a janela quebrada, os cacos no chão, o filho com o nariz sangrando e a bola perto da cama, e, quando ela respirou fundo, o garoto soube que estava tudo ferrado.

Felizmente, não para ele.

— PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VOCÊS ACHAM QUE SÃO QUEM? — Em uma piscada, ela estava na porta; na outra, tinha a cabeça para fora da janela por meio do estrago causado pela bola. — MEU FILHO É DOENTE, SEUS PESTINHAS, ISSO POR ACASO É UMA TENTATIVA DE ASSASSINATO? VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA PRA VOCÊS, SEUS DEMÔNIOS! TODO MUNDO PRA CASA! XÔ! XÔ! QUEREM SER PRESOS POR ACASO? — Silêncio. — OLHA PRA MINHA CARA DE QUEM VAI DEVOLVER ESSA BOLA! EU VOU É QUEIMAR ESSA BOLA! SAIAM DAQUI!

Steve ouviu xingamentos do lado de fora, que esmaeceram simultaneamente ao surgimento de um zumbido fraco, mas insistente, em seus ouvidos.  Seu corpo inteiro ardia. Nada comparado à dor que sentiu quando, uma hora depois, sua mãe o obrigou a deitar-se numa tina de água com sal, claro, praguejando sobre vizinhanças e falta de noção.

— Esses meninos... — sibilava ela, baixinho, apertando o algodão cheio de remédios contra os vários cortes em seus braços. — Parece que não têm mãe... Vou jogar uma bola na cara deles também...

O menino não respondeu; estava mais preocupado em não gritar. Foi um alívio quando a mãe terminou de envolver toda a extensão dos cortes com a gaze, deu-lhe um saco com pedras de gelo para colocar no nariz e permitiu que voltasse para o quarto, com a promessa de que não mexeria na bola ou se aproximaria da janela novamente. Já era noite do lado de fora e a cena do desastre, sem a luz do dia para iluminá-la, parecia triste e deslocada. Steven ignorou os cacos de vidro e a janela, como lhe fora ordenado, mas não resistiu a pegar a bola, rolá-la nas mãos, colocá-la no chão e chutá-la, esperando pelo barulho oco que escutara mais cedo e recebendo o silêncio em resposta.

Não tinha força nem para chutar uma bola. Socou a cama, mas os braços enfaixados doeram, e sua raiva se amainou. Deitou-se e dormiu.

 

>><<

 

Quando acordou, havia visitas na sala; Steve reconheceu-as pelas vozes agudas, muito diferentes dos ruídos que ele se esforçava em decifrar na televisão. Decidido a não mostrar a cara, o menino permaneceu sentado na cama, encarando a bola com tanta intensidade que era surpreendente que ela ainda não estivesse furado, enquanto a bola poderia muito bem estar encarando-o de volta. Ele ainda conseguia ver o próprio nariz, ainda mais inchado que no dia anterior, obrigando-o a respirar pela boca, e franziu os olhos para o membro também, desistindo após um espasmo de dor.

Perguntou-se se sua mãe ainda permitiria que ele fosse à escola. Depois de meses chorando e pedindo e de um período relativamente estável sem crises de asma, ela finalmente tinha permitido, com a condição de que ele saísse quarenta minutos antes, de forma a não se esforçar, e que sempre levasse consigo o inalador e os remédios. Ela tinha conversado na escola, explicado a situação de Steven para os professores e conseguido suas promessas de compreensão e apoio, mas Sarah era a viúva de um veterano de guerra e não acreditava em promessas. Naquelas últimas semanas, tinha mudado de idéia incontáveis vezes, e diante daquele incidente, o garoto não sabia o que esperar.

Quis chorar, mas fungar doía, então engoliu as lágrimas. Será que tinha quebrado o nariz? Já tinha visto homens de nariz quebrado na televisão, e todos pareciam enormes e másculos. Steve tinha muita vontade de ser assim também; aqueles homens nunca tossiam e nenhum deles tinha uma crise de asma...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger fraquinho da porta se abrindo. Ele esperou por Sarah e sua checagem matinal de saúde, mas não era ela. O menino — um desconhecido — parou à porta e registrou a bagunça no quarto, seus olhos demorando-se em cada elemento da cena até pararem no próprio Steve.

— Nossa — exclamou. — Você tá muito feio! Tá doendo?

— Tá sim. — Steve tombou a cabeça para o lado. — Quem é você? Esse não é o seu quarto!

— Não é mesmo. — O garoto fechou a porta e caminhou até cama, sentando-se em uma das laterais. — Sou James. James Buchannan Barnes.

— Olá, James... Ah... — Franziu o cenho. — Seu nome é difícil!

— Não é não! É um nome bem comum! James-Buchannan-Barnes!

— James Buc... Ah. Esquece! Meu nome é Steven Rogers.

— Eu sei. — James sorriu. — Mamãe me disse. Ela tá lá na sala, conversando com a sua mãe. Conversa de adultos — sussurrou ele, em tom confidencial. — Me mandaram brincar no jardim, mas eu já sou um homem, então vim ver você.

Aquela conversa estava muito estranha.

— Como soube onde me achar? Como sabe quem sou eu?

— Foi só subir as escadas. Nada difícil. Minha mãe me contou de você. Disse que a sua mãe berra como uma marinheira. Não sei o que isso significa, mas deve ser bom, né? — Steven deu de ombros em resposta e ele continuou: — Meu irmão Luke que chutou a bola. Ele me disse que tinha feito uma bagunça! — Admirado, James foi até a janela quebrada. — Mamãe tá muito brava com ele. Proibiu ele de ir brincar, disse que não vai comprar mais bola. Ele chorou muito.

— Ninguém mandou chutar a bola!

— Ele me disse que você era maior, também. — James virou-se e analisou o outro. — Tem quantos anos? Quatro?

— Ei! Eu já tenho sete!

— Pois eu tenho oito. — Estufou o peito. — O mais velho. Mamãe diz que sou um homenzinho. Sou forte!

— Eu também sou forte!

— Não é não. Muito pequeno. Mamãe disse que você era doente e que não deveríamos mexer com você. Mas você nunca vai lá fora.

Steven mordeu-se por dentro.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Nossa, tudo bem. — James deu de ombros. — Não precisa ser chato, sabe...

— _James, onde está você? —_ chamou alguém. — _Estamos indo embora!_

— Ah. Mamãe me chamando. Posso levar a bola para meu irmãozinho? Ele não para de chorar.

Olhando para James e para a bola, abandonada no canto do quarto onde a chutara, Steven pensou por um instante. Agora que se machucara, suas chances minúsculas de uma permissão para ir brincar tinham se tornado inexistentes, mas ele ainda tinha a bola que o acertara. Poderia brincar com ela em seu quarto, caladinho, sem que Sarah o descobrisse!

— Não. É minha agora. Ninguém mandou chutar.

— Que chato. Pois não gosto de você. — O garoto mostrou-lhe a língua. — Tô indo, mamãe! — gritou, correndo em direção à porta. Antes de sair, porém, olhou para Steven e riu. — Seu cara de passa!

A resposta a ser gritada pelo menino morreu na ponta da língua, pois James fechou a porta antes que Steven pudesse formular as palavras. Fez cara feia para a porta, mas era apenas uma porta, e aquilo não foi suficiente para amainar a raiva que estava sentindo.

Não gostava daquele menino James.

Nem um pouco.

 

 >><<

 

Foi necessário chorar, implorar, jogar-se ao chão, fazer greve de fome, mas uma semana depois, foi permitido a Steve freqüentar a escola. Sarah ainda não estava tranqüila, e ele duvidava que um dia ficasse; no dia em que as aulas começariam, conferiu três vezes se o inalador estava na mochila e ensinou de novo a Steve como usá-lo. Sussurrava coisas para si mesma o tempo todo, tão baixo que Steven às vezes não conseguia escutá-la, as mãos nervosas tendo dificuldades para abotoar a camisa do filho até o final.

— Steven — disse ela, enfim, quando estavam prestes a sair de casa. — Você sabe que eu não queria que você fosse à escola. Pensei que seria melhor se você fizesse o elementar¹ em casa. Já que você quer porque quer ir, então eu quero que faça amizade com os professores e não se meta em confusões, tudo bem? Qualquer crise de asma, eu já expliquei para eles o que fazer, mas você sabe que...

— Não podemos confiar, mamãe. Sei sim.

— Exatamente. — Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa. — Esse é o meu menino. Vamos.

E foram. Steven, que nunca tinha ido mais longe do que na padaria da esquina em uma de suas fu— gas falidas, achou o prédio escolar, enorme e cheio de janelas, uma coisa espetacular. Andando sozinho pelos corredores, observando as grandes pilastras e os grupinhos de amigos já formados, ignorando sua presença diminuta enquanto absorvidos em suas próprias conversas, ele sentiu que faria qualquer coisa para continuar freqüentando aquele lugar. Longe da superproteção de Sarah, era como se o mundo subitamente se abrisse para ele, cheio de possibilidades. As condições da mãe pareciam fáceis para ele: ficar amigo dos professores e não arranjar confusão.

O que podia dar errado?

— Olha aqui, um pivete do primeiro ano! — riu um garoto, uma cabeça mais alta que ele, enquanto Steven separava as moedinhas que sua mãe tinha lhe dado para comprar o lanche. — Nossa, que bom que apareceu! Eu esqueci meu dinheiro em casa. Me dá o seu.

Steven levantou a cabeça para olhar para o garoto e sua mão estendida. Ele sorria, seguro de que conseguiria o que queria.

— Não.

— Como assim, não?

— Não vou te dar meu dinheiro.

O refeitório silenciou-se de repente.

— É claro que você vai me dar essas moedas. — O garoto estufou o peito, aproximando o rosto do dele enquanto cravava um polegar em seu peito. — Eu mandei dá-las, entende?

Steven também projetou o tronco.

— Mas não vou.

— Sou pelo menos quatro anos mais velho que você! Tá querendo apanhar? Me dá esse dinheiro!

— Não vou dar! É meu!

Vermelho de raiva, o garoto encolheu as mangas da blusa.

— Vou bater em você!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — A inspetora parou em frente aos dois, mãos na cintura. — Pensei ter ouvido uma briga. Não estão brigando, estão, Phillips e...

— Rogers, senhora.

— Não estão brigando, né, Phillips e Rogers?

O refeitório inteiro prendeu a respiração; era possível ouvir o zumbizar de uma mosca ou o coração de Steven batendo rápido, ribombando pelas paredes do cômodo, tão alto que ele mal conseguiu distinguir as palavras pronunciadas pelo outro garoto.

— Claro que não, inspetora. Desculpa se pareceu assim — sorriu ele. — Estávamos dando boas vindas a um calouro.

Mais de cem pessoas expiraram ao mesmo tempo — um “aaaahh” uníssono e sincronizado.

— Ah, fico feliz por ter entendido errado. Podem se sentar então. — Ela apontou para as mesas. — Bem longe um do outro, por favor. Não queremos que essas boas vindas se transformem em confusão, queremos?

Steven, as moedas seguras na mão e o estômago vazio, anuiu com a cabeça e saiu, sentindo o olhar de Phillips em sua nuca e o espanto de toda a platéia acompanharem-no até a porta. Ninguém se aproximou dele durante o resto das aulas — ninguém se aproximou dele durante um longo tempo.

Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto voltava para casa, foi puxado para um beco por mãos que não conseguiu prever. Elas o agrediram em todos os lugares que não fossem o rosto. Havia também bocas que riam, que xingavam e zombavam. Os barulhos dos socos ecoavam, junto com o sangue que bombeava em suas orelhas, pela cabeça de Steven, amplificando sua apatia. Depois de alguns minutos, os garotos se cansaram e se afastaram, brincando entre eles ao saírem do beco.

— Pense nisso na hora que eu te mandar dar o dinheiro amanhã — disse Phillips, a guisa de despedida. — Porque eu _vou_ pedir.

Ao entrar porta adentro, a primeira coisa que Steven fez foi deixar as moedas sobre a mesa e correr para o quarto, querendo adiar ao máximo o momento em que Sarah veria as marcas e exigiria saber o que tinha acontecido. Estava quase alcançando a própria porta quando ouviu a voz da mãe vinda do andar de baixo:

— Oras, Steven, trouxe as moedas de volta por quê?

Ele piscou.

— Não estava com fome, mamãe.

Estabeleceu-se um roteiro: todo almoço, no refeitório, Phillips — cujo nome Steven descobriu ser Frank — exigia suas moedas; Steven nunca as dava e, todos os dias, ao ir embora para a casa, era arrastado para o mesmo beco. Frank era cuidadoso o suficiente para nunca bater em lugares visíveis e, por mais milagroso que isso tivesse parecido, Sarah não tinha visto as marcas; parecia disposta a dar um pouco de independência ao filho. As crises de asma estavam em período de abstinência, o mais longo desde Steven tinha lembrança, e aquilo parecia tranqüilizar sua mãe: ela parara de querer ajudá-lo a fazer coisas simples como tomar banho ou assentar suas roupas.

Na verdade, parecia orgulhosa dos avanços que Steven estava fazendo. Parabenizava suas lições de casa bem feitas e os recados que os professores mandavam, sempre tratando do pequeno Steve Rogers como um garoto estudioso e sedento por aprender. Ela nunca desconfiaria de que havia algo errado, e ele preferia assim.

— Steven, me dê suas moedas — riu Frank, em uma daquelas tão previsíveis manhãs. Já havia semanas que se mantinham naquele cabo de guerra. — Quero comprar meu lanche.

Trocaram um olhar sem emoção.

— Não.

— Você é bem maldito, hein?

Steven deu ombros, caminhou até o balcão e comprou seu lanche. Mordeu a massa insossa que as cantineiras insistam em chamar de sanduíche e olhou para Frank, que seguia seus movimentos com algo que se parecia muito com fome; e que não estava direcionado à comida.

— Pois é — respondeu, caminhando até um cantinho do refeitório e sentando-se no chão para comer.

Como numa daquelas histórias de bullying clássico que ele tinha ouvido mil vezes no rádio, todos pareciam temer os incríveis veteranos da quarta grade: eram grandes, fortes e tinham mais experiência dentro da escola, muito mais experiência do que um simples calouro como ele. Graças a isso, as pessoas pareciam ter _medo_ de fazer amizade com Steven, porque só os professores eram burros o suficiente para não notarem que ele estava apanhando — _todo mundo_ sabia.

Os sussurros nos corredores diziam para Steve tudo o que ele precisava saber. Alunos mais novos pareciam impressionados que um menino de quatro anos — _é sete!,_ corrigia ele, para si mesmo — estivesse agüentando tantas surras consecutivos, enquanto alunos mais velhos o consideravam completamente louco. Ninguém parecia querer saber a opinião de Steven sobre o caso, o que era bom, porque nem mesmo ele sabia; as histórias do rádio diziam que o melhor era ser valente e combater seus inimigos, mas as dores que sentia, persistentes, diziam o contrário. Dormir tinha se tornado um exercício de paciência; doía andar, doía correr; doía tossir, doía se deitar...

— Por que você continua fazendo isso?

Steven, a um quarteirão do beco para onde seria arrastado e espancado, parou e olhou para trás. James estava apoiado na parede, os braços cruzados e uma expressão feia no rosto. Parecia maior do que na última vez em que tinham se visto, embora fizesse apenas algumas semanas.

— Isso o quê?

— Não dando as moedas. Passando por aqui. Deixando eles te baterem. Todo dia! Eles são mais fortes! Se não quer dar o dinheiro, por que não dá a volta? Você sabe que eles estão ali te esperando!

Que pergunta idiota.

— Não dou as moedas porque não quero dar as moedas, oras.

James bufou.

— E _por quê?_

— Porque são minhas, ora! — Cruzou os braços. — Mamãe que me deu. Por que vou dar para eles? Ele nem precisa do dinheiro! Ele compra a merenda dele todo dia!

— Steven, isso não é sobre moedas!

— É sim! São minhas e eu não vou dar!

— Então por que não dar a volta?

— Esse é o caminho da _minha_ casa!

— Existem _outros_ caminhos!

— Mas eu quero passar por _esse_ aqui!

James parecia prestes a arrancar os próprios cabelos em frustração.

— Então peça ajuda pra sua mãe!

— Mamãe diz que sou um homenzinho. Se eu contar, ela vai voltar a me tratar que nem bebê! Não sou um bebê, eu já tenho sete anos!

— E eu tenho _oito!_

— Grandes coisa! — Steven bateu o pé no chão. — Tô nem aí pros seus oito anos! Seu... seu... seu cara de passa! — gritou, dando-lhe as costas e marchando em direção ao beco de sempre. — Tchau!

As mãos o puxaram novamente, rindo, e vieram os socos, nos mesmos lugares, reforçando dores antigas, como se Frank tivesse estudado exatamente onde bateria de forma a extrair o maior desconforto possível. Steven pensava que estava ficando particularmente bom em apanhar; conseguia não pensar em nada até que acabasse e então mancava para casa. Eram apenas alguns minutos de surra, afinal; por mas inacreditável que soasse, Steven tinha percebido que Frank também tinha pais amorosos esperando por ele em casa, pessoas que se preocupariam caso ele se atrasasse.

Contudo, naquele dia, a dor pareceu durar menos; foram apenas alguns socos e então o beco ficou silencioso por um minuto.

— Quando é que você vai deixar o garoto em paz?

Steven não quis acreditar. James não poderia ter sido burro a esse ponto, poderia? Steven tinha os motivos dele para continuar naquela situação — motivos que futuramente ele consideraria ridículos —, mas James era só um menino de _oito anos_ que gostava se gabar por ter _oito anos,_ e não um briguento. Contudo, quando abriu os olhos, lá estava James Bu... Bucanana... Enfim, James alguma coisa Barnes, parado, de braços cruzados, encarando Frank bem nos olhos.

— E quem é você? Menino da terceira grade? Quer que eu pegue seu dinheiro também?

— Deixar o Steven em paz já tá ótimo para mim.

— Quem você pensa que é?

A resposta da James veio em um soco. Aquilo pegou Frank de surpresa, e ele cambaleou para trás por um segundo, tempo o suficiente para James pular em cima dele e começar uma briga ao mesmo tempo feia e engraçada. Steven, caído no chão, não sabia se ria dos socos desastrados que Bucanana estava dando — aparentemente o primeiro fora, literalmente, um golpe de sorte — ou se ficava impressionado por aquilo que James estava fazendo. Ele era exatamente como os heróis do rádio, homens fortes que não tinham medo de nada e a quem não existia obstáculo forte o suficiente.

— Tá bom, tá bom, para, para! — gritou Frank dois minutos de briga depois, nunca antes tão parecido com a criança de dez anos que ele realmente era, apesar de seu tamanho gigantesco. — Não vou mais bater no pivete! Para de me bater!

James, como que acordado de um transe, cessou as agressões, levantou-se, espanou a poeira da roupa e deu uma risadinha.

— Ótimo. Tá avisado, hein? Se for bater nele de novo... E não precisa nem chamar sua turminha. Bato neles também.

Phillips também se levantou. O beco era escuro, e Steven ainda estava abismado pela súbita virada nos fatos, então nunca teria certeza se o grandalhão tinha mesmo lágrimas nos olhos ou se fora apenas impressão sua. Futuramente, preferiria acreditar na primeira opção.

— Eu _odeio_ você! — gritou para James, fazendo chover cuspe sobre ele e Steven. — Odeio!

E correu para fora do beco. Steven o observou sumir, ainda meio surpreso do fim que aquela tarde tomara; precisou piscar algumas vezes para enxergar a mão que James lhe oferecia e aceitá-la, sendo içado com facilidade do chão.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou, sentindo-se meio tolo. — Ele estava no papo!

O garoto sorriu.

— Por que eu quis fazer, oras.

— Não sabia que você era tão forte!

— É porque eu tenho _oito anos._ — Deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Steve. — Quando tiver oito anos, vai saber como é.

Steven bufou.

— Você é muito metido, seu James Buca... Bucha...

— Bucky — corrigiu James. — Me chama de Bucky. Todo mundo me chama assim.

Frank não voltou a beirar Steven na hora das refeições. Sentava-se num canto, olhando amuado todas as vezes em que ele passava. Aquela atitude, porém, ao invés de reaproximar seus colegas de sala dele, fez apenas com que se distanciassem; ninguém sabia o que Steven tinha feito para ser deixado em paz e todos pareciam muito dispostos a _não_ descobrir o que era. Além disso, um tal de James Buchanan Barnes tinha subitamente decidido que Steven era uma ótima pessoa para se ter por perto o _tempo todo,_ e se aquele nome conseguia fazer até mesmo Frank se arrepiar...

Ele não podia ser nada de bom, podia?

 

>><<

 

Quando era criança, Steven lembrava-se de, às vezes, quando acordava no meio da noite, caminhar até o quarto da mãe e sentar-se na borda da cama onde dormia para observá-la em seu sono. Em seus seis anos, ele não pensava em beleza ou doçura, mas sabia que era bom ver sua mãe dormir; que ela se tornava diferente despida de toda a sua energia e determinação ferrenha. Nessas noites, ele sempre terminava por despencar de sono ao lado da mãe, acordando, horas depois, na sua própria cama novamente; foi assim que passou a acreditar que existia magia e que, um dia, talvez, ela gostasse o suficiente de Steven para não apenas levá-lo de volta para cama, mas também para dar-lhe saúde.

Claro que não acontecera; naquele momento, Steven sabia que, ao acordar, sua mãe carregava-o de volta para a cama, sem nenhuma magia envolvida. Contudo, deitada em seu caixão, vencida pela tuberculose depois de uma batalha intensa, Sarah continuava se parecendo com aquela mulher que Steven gostava de ver dormir e aquilo lhe trouxe uma sensação ardente na garganta. Não tinha chorado ainda e desejava ser capaz de fazê-lo, mas seus olhos estavam secos como sempre tinham estado, e ele sabia que todo o povo da família de sua mãe, derretido em lágrimas e lamentos, tinha reparado nisso. Conseguia ouvir seus sussurros, disfarçados em meio aos soluços e choros.

— _Ele nem sequer chora a falta dela..._

_— Sarah sacrificou tudo por ele e esse menino não sabe nem agradecer..._

_— Ingrato..._

— Não ligue pra eles — disse Bucky, brotando ao lado de Steven perto do caixão. Ele também não tinha chorado. Durante todos aqueles anos de amizade, tinha se afeiçoado a Sarah como uma segunda mãe, mas ambos pareciam compartilhar aquela mesma inépcia para derramar lágrimas. — Não sabem que existem formas de luto mais verdadeiras do que simplesmente sair gritando de dor por aí como num teatro.

Disse alto o suficiente para o velório inteiro ouvir o que tinha sido dito; os parentes de Sarah olharam para aquele jovem, a quem não conheciam, com desprezo suficiente para matá-lo se fosse possível, enquanto o próprio Bucky deu de ombros, trocando uma piscadela com Steven  antes de voltar à postura e face sérias.

— Eles estão errados, Bucky, mas... — sussurrou Steven. — Eu adoraria chorar. Talvez tornasse as coisas mais fáceis. Tenho essa queimação na garganta. O máximo que vou conseguir fazer para demonstrar meu luto pela minha mãe é ter um ataque de asma bem aqui.

— Não, por favor, ataque de asma não. Já estou cansado desse trauma. — Bucky sorriu para ele, que sentiu seu próprio sorriso despertar em resposta. — O que você pode fazer para demonstrar seu luto é sempre ser grato por sua mãe ser uma pessoa tão boa e por ela fazer os melhores biscoitos de gengibre do mundo. Eu amava aqueles biscoitos. Vou sentir uma falta do caramba.

— Bucky!

— O quê?

— É o velório da minha mãe!

— Sim, e ela adorava quando eu elogiava os biscoitos, você não lembra? — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Ela sempre dizia que eu tinha mais sensibilidade do que você para lidar com mulheres.

— Bucky, até uma _porta_ tem mais sensibilidade para lidar com mulheres do que eu. Ela abre, fecha e dá um rangidinho, eu não faço _absolutamente nada._

Num assomo de sensibilidade, Bucky não libertou a risada que a frase pedia. Ao invés, aproximou-se de Steven e o abraçou, e havia algo no perfume que usava — dizia ser para atrair as meninas —, na espontaneidade do gesto e na diferença gritante de altura entre eles que fazia do gesto algo equivalente a estar em casa.

Sarah foi enterrada algumas horas depois, e Bucky o abraçou enquanto fechavam o caixão também. Não houve lágrimas. Voltaram para casa sob o vento que já começava a gelar, preparando-se para o inverno que viria, e em algum momento da trajetória, deram as mãos por um minuto. Steven gostava daquelas demonstrações de carinho, assim como gostava de observar Bucky quando ele estava absorvido em alguma coisa. Era bom, embora ele não soubesse exatamente por quê.

Estavam chegando à casa de Steven quando Bucky perguntou:

— E o que você vai fazer agora?

Steven pensou por um minuto.

— Não sei. Vou dar meu jeito.

— Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser.

Era uma ótima oferta, e Steven pensou que adoraria aceitá-la, mas algo lhe dizia que não poderia, a mesma coisa que o tinha feito, dez anos antes, não dar suas moedas para Frank e continuar passando pelo mesmo caminho, mesmo sabendo que o esperava no percurso.

— Obrigado, Bucky. — Ele pegou o molho de chaves no bolso do casaco. — Mas eu posso me virar sozinho.

— Eu sei que pode. — Steven brigou com suas chaves, procurando a que abriria a porta, e quando olhou para cima novamente, Bucky sorria para ele, estendendo-lhe uma cópia de sua chave de casa. — A questão é que você não precisa. Vou estar com você até o fim da linha, Steve.

Olharam-se nos olhos por um longo momento, e Steve viu Bucky se aproximar, centímetro por centímetro, até estar perto o suficiente para beijar sua testa com carinho.

— Não se esqueça disso, senhor Rogers — reforçou ele, afastando-se e sorrindo novamente. — Não é porque você pode ficar sozinho que você precisa estar. Quando você não tiver mais nada, você ainda vai me ter, e eu ainda vou ter você, porque fazer o quê, né? Quando eu briguei com aquele menino que eu nem lembro mais o nome por sua causa, eu deveria ter sabido no que estava me metendo.

Foi a vez de Steven sorrir.

— E você se arrepende?

— Nem um pouco.


	2. Mal posso esperar para dançar sobre sua lápide

Quando estava congelado no intervalo entre suas missões, o Soldado Invernal não pensava em nada. Era um sono sem sonhos e que não lhe trazia nenhum descanso, mas não era como se ele precisasse descansar. Era um supersoldado a ser guardado enquanto não era útil, esperando por uma missão que o retirasse do estupor e que, assim que cumprida, o colocasse lá novamente.

Contudo, os sonhos que o Soldado tinha quando estava em ação — aqueles breves cochilos enquanto esperava uma brecha para atirar, por exemplo — não eram tão pacíficos. Uma vez acordado, era como se sua vida tivesse começado no momento em que dizia _Pronto para servir,_ sim, mas sempre havia lampejos, cheiros e sons que o faziam se perguntar se houvera algo _antes._ E em seus sonhos, eles se tornavam ainda mais pronunciados.

Estava no topo de uma árvore esperando que o sol se pusesse para que pudesse se movimentar mais livremente pelas janelas da casa onde estava seu alvo da vez; não via problema em matá-lo de dia, mas seus chefes tinham pedido discrição máxima, e por mais que a ordem fosse tediosa, era para ser obedecida. Nas últimas cinco horas, tinha visto o futuro cadáver ir ao banheiro, sair coçando a cueca, arrumar um copo d’água, bocejar algumas dezenas de vezes, escrever cartas, coçar a cueca. Ele era tão previsível que fazia a sequência de coisas sempre na mesma ordem. Ir ao banheiro, coçar cueca, beber água...

— _Fico me perguntando qual é o seu problema em aprender que a melhor coisa a fazer quando alguém irritar você é manter a boca calada, Steve!_

_— Manter a boca calada é sinal de fraqueza._

_— E custa sair correndo quando alguém for bater em você?_

_— Todos eles estavam no papo, Bucky. Você só interfere porque gosta de bancar o herói._

O Soldado sobressaltou-se, piscando rapidamente, mas o alvo ainda estava no estágio de escrever cartas e o sol não tinha mudado de posição no céu, o que significava um cochilo breve. Nenhum dano feito, missão não comprometida, tudo estava bem. Ótimo. Coçar cueca, ir ao banheiro, coçar cueca...

— _É só você socar assim e manter as pernas firmes, senão o impacto vai desestabilizar você e o oponente vai usar isso como uma brecha._

_— Você já viu a grossura das minhas pernas, Bucky?_

_— Essas toras de madeira?_

_— Só se forem palitos de catavento, né? Não me sustentam direito nem quando vem uma ventania mais forte, porque me sustentariam ao levar um soco de alguém?_

_— Vou te ensinar o jeito certo, Steve._

_— Vamos aceitar você é o boxeador aqui e eu sou o saco de pancadas, tudo bem? Cada um com a sua função e todo mundo fica feliz._

_— Steve!_

Sobressaltou-se novamente e dessa vez concluiu que seu sono tinha durado mais tempo; o crepúsculo já tinha chegado, colorindo o céu em tons laranja e vermelho. Estava quase na hora. Ficando de pé sobre o galho em que estava, estralou o braço orgânico, o pescoço e as pernas e manteve-se alerta desta vez, decidido a não dormir novamente, revivendo aquelas conversas em sonho com uma ponta de dúvida. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Com certeza não eram da HYDRA e nunca tinham lhe dado ordens antes — até porque um superior da HYDRA nunca falaria com aquela... ele perdeu a palavra... aquela leveza. Eram sempre objetivos no que queriam e nunca se demoravam mais do que dois segundos após passarem suas ordens. As pessoas do sonho, ao contrário, pareciam estar...

Ele precisou de quase dois minutos para encontrar a palavra dessa vez: se divertindo. Analisou-a: que palavra estranha para se existir! Não conseguia associá-la a qualquer lembrança que tivesse da sua existência e não entendia exatamente o que significava, mas parecia caber perfeitamente naqueles diálogos.

— Soldado. — Imperativa, a voz veio dos fones que usava no ouvido. — Em posição?

— Sim, senhor.

— A hora está chegando.

— Sim, senhor.

— Não queremos marcas de balas em janelas ou nenhum outro vestígio visível, o que significa que você vai ter que entrar na casa para atirar. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, senhor.

— Depois que atirar, há um avião esperando por você a dois quilômetros no norte. Esteja lá em meia hora após darmos o sinal.

— Sim, senhor.

O sol já tinha se posto e uma escuridão morna cobria a casa e a floresta.

— Os comandos de energia estão perto de você. Vai ter dois minutos até que o nobreak seja ativado e a luz volte.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ótimo. Está liberado para começar.

Dado o comando, o Soldado desceu da árvore, caminhou pelo jardim da casa até o painel de controle de energia e abriu-o. Deveria cortar os fios certos, mas, sem paciência, deu-lhe um soco com o braço metálico — e foi bastante funcional. A casa toda escureceu e o Soldado escalou as paredes até a única janela que permanecia aberta, a mesma janela pela qual tinha assistido o alvo horas antes, deslizando por ela e aterrissando no carpete fofo sem fazer nenhum som.

— Quem está aí? — gritou o alvo. — É você, Nick? Isso não tem graça!

O carpete abafava seu rastro e o soldado moveu-se com liberdade pela casa, tirando as facas do cinto e ajeitando-as na mão de forma que uma investida fosse suficiente para terminar seu serviço.

— Quem é? Tem alguém aí! Eu vi você entrando pela janela! Quem é você?

Sentia o calor do alvo próximo e conseguia quase farejar seu medo. Por que tinham se dado ao trabalho de matar um peixe pequeno como aquele? O Soldado nunca saberia.

— Me fala quem é você!

Dois golpes cruzados e o alvo já não falava mais nada. O Soldado ainda se deu ao trabalho de ajoelhar-se e checar seus batimentos cardíacos, mas não havia mais salvação para o alvo. Tinha sido abatido com cinqüenta segundos de sobra, que o Soldado usou para deslizar para fora da casa e se embrenhar entre as árvores, indo em direção do lugar que tinha lhe sido indicado.

Correu e, enquanto corria, deixou que a mente vagasse, revivendo sua execução da missão em busca de falhas a serem aprimoradas. Tinha deixado que o alvo o visse entrando — não era recomendável — e também tinha permitido que ele gritasse. Como a casa era isolada, aquilo não tinha sido um problema, mas podia sê-lo em missões futuras. Decidiu que trabalharia naquilo.

— _Não é não! É um nome bem comum! James-Buchanan-Barnes!_

_— Me chama de Bucky. Todo mundo me chama assim._

— Soldado Invernal — declarou, entrando na clareira onde o helicóptero lhe esperava e batendo continência aos que o aguardavam. — Pronto para servir.

 

 >><< 

 

Quando descongelado, era sempre como acordar de uma curta noite de sono; os intervalos de tempo entre suas ações causariam confusão caso sua memória não estivesse sempre sendo alterada. Fora acordado na divisão da Coréia, na crise de mísseis, no final da década de oitenta, múltiplas vezes na década de noventa e então dormira por quase dez anos até ser acordado para o plano final da HYDRA, já plenamente sobre controle da SHIELD e seus recursos.

Enquanto suas armas e recursos eram atualizados para a tecnologia presente nos anos dois mil, o Soldado não tinha notado pouca diferença. Mas, no momento em que colocou o pé para fora da base da HYDRA e olhara para as ruas, para os prédios, para as pessoas, para o barulho e para o frenesi, concluiu que o mundo estava diferente. Não sabia como poderia deduzir isso, uma vez que sua vida novamente começara no momento em que abrira os olhos e recebera sua ordem, mas ainda assim, algo não se encaixava.

Sentindo-se um pouco perdido, caminhou por Nova York, olhando para as pessoas e para os lugares. Não se lembrava de ter estado ali antes, mas conhecia os lugares e passagens; sem se dar conta, pegou atalhos e caminhos que os mapas não mostravam, embrenhando-se na cidade como quem a conhece na palma da mão, as ruas se tornando cada vez mais familiares, embora ele tivesse certeza que nunca estivera ali. Havia uma escola, bela como um castelo...

_— Bucky, elas estão olhando para você._

_— Por que estariam? Sou grande, forte e bonito, não é nada demais._

_— Claro que não. Elas estão olhando para mim, então._

_— Um belíssimo pau de sebo, tenho que concordar com elas._

_— Por que é que eu te agüento mesmo?_

_— Ninguém nunca te deu outra opção, senhor Rogers._

E também um beco em um quarteirão próximo, onde o lixo se amontoava em pilhas; o Soldado franziu os olhos para ele, sentindo um incômodo mental comparável a uma coceira, e seguiu caminho, ciente de que estava indo a algum lugar, mas sem saber exatamente qual era. Seus passos tornaram um pouco mais velozes ao fim da rua, e ele virou a direita, de forma que estava quase correndo quando parou em frente a um escritório comercial de advogados chamado _Bartholomew Cubbins_ & _Associados._

Aquele escritório não deveria estar ali.

— _Será que vai ter biscoito de gengibre hoje? Estou com saudades deles._

_— Sim, porque o intervalo de ontem para hoje foi muito doloroso para o seu estômago, né, Bucky?_

_— Obviamente. Aqueles biscoitos são o amor da sua mãe condensado com gengibre e farinha._

_— Você não acabou de insinuar que está comendo o amor da minha mãe._

_— Não acabei mesmo._

_— É claro que acabou, seu maldito! Por que não pede a sua mãe para fazer esses biscoitos também?_

_— Ela é alérgica a gengibre, seu insensível. Além disso, qual é a graça de comer biscoitos de gengibre se eu não puder elogiar sua mãe e te irritar no processo?_

Não deveria, deveria? Sua cabeça começou a doer. O que eram aqueles diálogos? Ele nunca tinha dito aquelas coisas, e aqueles flashs não vinham com rostos para que o Soldado pudesse analisá-los melhor. Seriam coisas ditas por pessoas que ele já matara? Sabia que tinha uma lista longa de vítimas, pois era isto que estava em seu arquivo na HYDRA, embora não se lembrasse de nada. Será que, enquanto estivera de tocaia, analisando a cidade e o modo de vida de um alvo, tinha ouvido aquelas conversas e mantido-as no inconsciente?

_— Com você até o fim da linha, você se lembra?_

_— Claro que lembro._

_— Então leve a sério. Pois eu falei sério._

Apertou as têmporas com o dedo orgânico, sentindo a dor de cabeça evoluir para uma leve vertigem. Por que aquele escritório não deveria estar ali, afinal? Quem era ele para saber o que deveria estar ali? Tinha uma missão a fazer, alguém a matar; um tal de Nick Fury. Aquilo não era importante, afinal — e junto com esta conclusão, a vertigem esmaeceu até tornar-se novamente uma dor de cabeça, que diminuiu de intensidade à medida que o Soldado deixava o escritório para trás, ainda funcionando, inconsciente das memórias que tinha soterrado em sua construção.

 

 >><<

 

— Quero que capture Steve Rogers, ou Capitão América, pode chamá-lo como preferir, contando que esteja capturado, entendido?

— _Meu nome é Steven Rogers._

_— Eu sei. Mamãe me..._

_—_ Soldado. Soldado. Soldado!

O oficial que repassava as ordens franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, e o Soldado precisou piscar por um minuto para retomar a linha de raciocínio; o homem esperava por sua resposta.

— Sim, senhor.

— Hm, bom. — Deu de ombros. — Ele tem uma bagagem de gente com ele. Não dê atenção. Foque no próprio Steve. Nossas forças vão capturar os outros.

— Sim, senhor.

— Preciso que isso seja feito em vinte e quatro horas.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ótimo. Está liberado para ir.

— Sim, senhor.

O homem saiu da sala e o Soldado se levantou, ciente de que tinha que se reunir com o resto dos oficiais designados à missão para receber os detalhes práticos da ação. Nada fora da rotina. Seus relatórios diziam que ele já tinha capturado homens antes, embora não se lembrasse disso, e que essas missões não tinham sido nada difícil para suas habilidades. Aquele nome, porém — Steve Rogers, Capitão América —, não lhe era estranho. Teria encontrado-o em alguma de suas missões passadas?

— Eles vão atravessar a ponte em menos de uma hora — disse um oficial da inteligência, um mapa aberto sobre a mesa de reunião, os dedos deslizando sobre o contorno que representava a ponte. — Tudo o que precisamos fazer é cercá-lo. Ele vai resistir, claro, e é aí que o Soldado entra; queremos atrasá-lo o suficiente para a segunda onda de reforços chegar, e então eles vão ser soterrados pelos nossos números. Teoricamente, nada difícil. O problema é que estamos lidando com o Capitão, e além de ser sortudo como o diabo, ele ainda está acompanhado. Viúva Negra, os registros dela estão aqui...

— _Achei que você estivesse morto._

_— E eu achei que você fosse menor._

—... E temos também o Sam Wilson. Os registros dizem que ele estava administrando palestras motivacionais para veteranos de guerra, mas parece que ele teve acesso ao seu antigo equipamento e voltou à ativa. Assim como a viúva, ele também não tem super poderes, mas conhece as táticas e pode ser uma dor no rabo, porque ele pode voar. Tentem desestabilizar o equipamento dele para mantê-lo no chão.

— _Doeu?_

_— Um pouco._

— Todos ouviram? Sabem de suas devidas posições? Ótimo. Estão dispensados. Soldado, você também! — o oficial chamou sua atenção, quando percebeu que a arma não se movia. — Seu papel nesta missão é fundamental. Entendido, soldado?

— _Ai, agora eu sou que nem você! As meninas já não olham mais para mim!_

 _—_ Sim, senhor.

E se foi. Uma hora depois, apesar de todos registros que diziam que missões de captura eram relativamente fáceis para o Soldado, ele concluía que as coisas não estavam sendo tão fáceis quanto deveriam ser; o tal Capitão América tinha um escudo irritante e sabia lutar, assim como também a sua bagagem insignificante, subitamente se revelando como não tão insignificante assim. A ruiva, principalmente.

O fone em seu ouvido o avisou que faltavam dez minutos para os reforços chegarem; ele só precisava segurar o Capitão por mais um tempo e então dar sua missão como concluída. Não tinha dúvida em nenhum momento de que seria bem sucedido, mas não era como se estivesse sendo simples; fora obrigado a apelar para suas facas, uma arma que só usava em missões específicas, porque a tecnologia não deixava de ser, através dos anos, a máquina a serviço do homem.

— Dois minutos — avisaram-lhe. — Continue mantendo-o ocupado, Soldado.

Quis xingar o oficial, mas a linha já tinha sido desligada e o escudo estava cravado bem em seu braço mecânico e aquele um segundo que ele se deixou distrair pelo fiapo de dor envolvido — as terminações nervosas artificiais funcionavam, afinal — foi o suficiente para que o Capitão fizesse um ataque mais inteligente, conseguindo despi-lo de sua máscara.

Um segundo de silêncio.

— Bucky?

— _Bucky?_

Ele hesitou por um minuto, e então retomou o foco.

— Quem é esse Bucky?

— _Sim, Steve?_

A bala da ruiva veio em sua direção e o Soldado mal conseguiu acordar a tempo de desviar-se, aproveitando-se da fumaça para fugir. Os reforços já chegavam e não precisavam mais dele. Quando se colocou em uma distância segura, passou a correr.

As lembranças que surgiam agora tinham também rostos — um rosto, na verdade — e aquilo era assustador. O Soldado viu um menino de nariz inchado e enfaixado como uma múmia, um adolescente pequeno e tão magro quando um tronco de bambu, um homem usando aquele mesmo escudo, mas não para machucar, e sim para proteger.  E o via dizendo _Bucky_ de todas as maneiras possíveis: como um doce na boca, como um chamado, como um pedido de socorro, como uma carícia, como um lamento, como uma manifestação de desespero.

Ele conhecia aquele homem. Steve Rogers.

Mas quem era Bucky?

 >><<

Abriu os olhos, memórias vazias. Acabava de renascer novamente:

— Pronto para servir.

— Há um homem chamado Capitão América nas naves do Projeto Insight. Você vai achar todas as informações necessárias no sistema. Impeça-o.

— Sim, senhor.

Esperou-o na última ponte, a única que ainda tinha seu chip original no lugar, e não foi decepcionado: poucos minutos depois, o Capitão estava lá.

— Não me obrigue a fazer isso, por favor.

_— Eu não acredito que você coloca papel jornal nos seus sapatos. Não acredito!_

_— É porque não tem sapato que me serve. Eu sou pequeno, sabe?_

_— Olha, vou te dizer, nunca tinha reparado._

O sistema tinha dito que a luta provavelmente penderia em favor do Soldado, embora não disse o porquê, e estava se revelando errado; a determinação do Capitão em conseguir o que queria era ferrenha e o Soldado sentia que havia algo de errado com ele, algo que o freava, e aquilo o estava irritando. Ele não tinha sido criado para falhar. Armas defeituosas eram jogadas fora, mas não ele; ele tinha sobrevivido ao longo das décadas, adaptando-se ao ambiente e à tecnologia, porque o Soldado Invernal era a arma perfeita, e a perfeição não é feita de tempo ou espaço. É feita de si mesma.

Aquelas eram as palavras do sistema sobre ele. Deviam estar corretas, mas ele não se sentia perfeito, não se entendia como feito de si mesmo; à medida que lutava, escutava palavras, via gestos e sorrisos que não eram dele, se retraía com piadas que não se lembrava de ter contado e doía-se por um sentimento que não conhecia, porque armas não eram feitas para sentir. Só para matar.

Quando deu por si, estava sendo estrangulado e seu corpo, que brigava por oxigênio, começava a ceder. A escuridão veio, e com ela fragmentos de lugares onde ele nunca tinha estado, lembranças de sentir frio, muito frio, e o branco reluzente da neve. Um grito de horror e uma queda. Um rosto que sorria satisfeito, a dor excruciante de uma cirurgia, _você será o punho da HYDRA._

Abriu os olhos e tentou se mover, mas descobriu que não podia; havia uma viga em cima dele e o Capitão — sua missão — procurava retirá-la. Ele era burro ou o quê? Já tinha completado sua missão e conseguido colocar o maldito chip no lugar dele; por que não tinha ido embora? Não era inteligente ficar rondando o local de uma missão após concluí-la. O que ele queria?

— Você me conhece.

O Soldado sentiu um assomo de desespero.

— Não conheço!

— Bucky... — disse o Capitão. — Você me conhece sua vida toda!

— _Steve..._

_— Sim?_

— Seu nome é James Buchanan Barnes...

— Cala a boca!

— _Se essa guerra realmente chegar, o que faremos?_

_— Vamos nos alistar. E vamos lutar juntos, um pelo outro. Sempre foi assim, não foi?_

— Eu não vou lutar com você. Você é meu amigo.

_— O que teria sido de você se eu não tivesse te salvado naquele dia, hein, Steve?_

_— Não se ache. Eu já disse, ele estava no papo._

— E você é a minha missão. VOCÊ. É. A MINHA. MISSÃO!

— _Sim, claro. Eu acredito._

_— Se você não tivesse me salvado, eu não teria o meu melhor amigo. Acho que eu ia sobreviver._

— Então finalize. Vou estar aqui até o fim.

— _Ah, admite logo que você me ama!_

_— E eu amo._

_— Ah... Eu não esperava por essa._

_— Eu sei que não. Quem seria você sem me ter para te colocar em saias justas o tempo todo, afinal?_

E o Soldado jurou para si mesmo que quis terminar aquilo, não mais por causa de missão qualquer e sim porque precisava provar para si mesmo que era mais forte do que a sua própria confusão, porque ele era uma _máquina_ e máquinas não podiam sentir as coisas, mas não conseguiu. Assistiu inerte o vidro se quebrar, o capitão inconsciente despencando em direção ao rio Hudson, e pela primeira vez em setenta anos perguntou a si mesmo o que queria fazer, sem a interferência de missões ou ordens, sem relatórios, informações ou sistemas.

— _Realmente. Você é mestre nisso. Pois bem, que fique dito: eu te amo também._

_— E qual era a novidade, realmente?_

Soltou-se do avião e deixou-se cair também.


	3. Tento me desvencilhar da verdade, das batalhas de sua juventude

Quando foi colocado no gelo pelo que esperava ser a última vez, Bucky não esperava acordar tão cedo. Tinha causado problemas suficientes para Steve e para o mundo com sua existência, e se o melhor fosse deixar-se dormir para deixar que as areias da história erodissem seu estrago, ele estava bem com isso. Assim, quando ele foi acordado em uma manhã quente em Wakanda, T’Challa olhando para ele com expectativa enquanto Bucky recuperava seus sentidos, não soube o que pensar.

— Por que fui acordado?

— Porque eu descobri algo que pode funcionar. Na verdade, meus cientistas desenvolveram algo que pode funcionar — respondeu T’Challa, cruzando os braços. — Você me pediu que eu te acordasse quando tivesse uma cura, e isso pode ser uma.

— Ah. — Bucky sentou-se na câmara aberta de criogênio, tentando se situar. — Certo. E como funciona?

— Tecnologia pura, não espere que eu explique. Na verdade, nem eu sei explicar direito.

— E por que você me acordou para aplicar em mim uma tecnologia que nem você conhece direito?

— Por que aquele maldito Rogers não para de encher meu saco desde que ele descobriu que existe uma chance para você. É sério. Ele me liga todos os dias. Tenho sentido bastante saudade da época em que estávamos em lados opostos, eu tinha muito menos amolação — bufou T’Challa, contrariado. — Enfim. Não era bem assim que eu esperava te dar a notícia. Levanta daí, vou te dar comida e explicar tudo mais detalhadamente.

Sentindo-se ainda um pouco desorientado, Bucky obedeceu, levantando-se e seguindo T’Challa ao que ele acreditava ser a cozinha.  Ele não via necessidade de comer antes de conversar sobre um assunto tão importante, mas seu estômago parecia pensar o contrário: antes inerte, soltou um ronco que fez o Pricípe virar a cabeça para encará-lo, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

 — Desculpe? 

 — Bem, acho que era de se esperar — riu T’Challa.  — Você ficou um tempinho sem comer, o estômago sente falta. Não tem tanta coisa assim aqui no laboratório, porque eu não fico tanto tempo aqui, mas com certeza vou achar alguma coisa que você possa comer.  — Chegaram um cômodo que se resumia a uma mesa, uma geladeira e uma pia de mármore branco. A monocromia era inquietante.  — Olha, vamos ver essa geladeira... Ah... Bem... Tem isso aqui. Vocês americanos adoram.  — Colocou em frente a Bucky um prato com um sanduíche típico meio mordido.  — Eu mordi um pedaço, espero que não seja problema. Ah, ele está aí desde 2017, espero que não tenha problema também.

Bucky olhou para o sanduíche e o sanduíche olhou de volta pra ele, piscando. Parecia bom o suficiente.

 — Tá ósshimo — disse ele, já com a boca cheia de comida.  — Pode me falar o que você tinha para falar.

 — Ah, sim.  — T’Challa pegou uma cadeira e se sentou também.  — Bem. Vou tentar ser didático, mas não espere muita coisa. A HYDRA conseguia, através de tecnologia apurada, suprimir suas memórias. Não me pergunte como eles faziam isso. O importante é que as suas memórias não foram apagadas, e sim suprimidas, o que significa que é possível trazê-las de volta. Meus cientistas estudaram a fundo isso nos últimos anos, e aparentemente, conseguiram desenvolver uma tecnologia que funcionará de forma reversa a da HYDRA. Com ela, vamos conseguir desenterrar suas memórias e também diminuir a influência da HYDRA sobre a sua mente, de forma que ficará mais difícil para eles conseguirem controlar as suas ações.

 — Mas não impossível.

 — Com certeza, não impossível. A HYDRA, porém, não precisa saber que você voltou. Os Vingadores sabem dessa tecnologia que desenvolvemos e estão dispostos a manter segredo sobre você. Tudo o que você vai precisar fazer é viver uma vida normal, longe de confusões e perigo. Eu acho isso meio difícil, mas estamos confiando no bom funcionamento do programa e também na sua força mental para resistir às tentativas de dominação. Além disso, o Rogers prometeu vigiar você vinte e quatro horas por dia. Acho que é seguro o suficiente.

 — Ah. Em que ano estamos?

 — 2020.

 — Não achei que fossem desenvolver uma cura tão rápido.

 — Também não achamos. E também não podemos dar a você a certeza de que vai funcionar. Mas não custa tentar, não é mesmo? Particularmente, eu acho que deveríamos esperar mais, mas o Rogers está realmente desesperado.

 — O Steve, é sério?

 — Ele só fala de você, ele só enche meu saco por sua causa, ele veio cá ficar olhando pra sua cara congelada todos os meses durante quatro anos. Ele é perdidamente apaixonado por você, só pode, porque, sinceramente, nunca vi uma pessoa tão dedicada a um amigo assim.

 — Acho que é impressão sua.  — Bucky sorriu.  — Mas não vou recusar a oferta. Não tenho nada a perder. Se der errado, que me congelem novamente.

T’Challa deu um tapa amigável em seu ombro.

 — Esse é o espírito, moleque.

 

 >><<

 

  _Andava por uma sala escura, não enxergando um palmo à sua frente; sabia que tinha que chegar a algum lugar, mas não sabia onde, e havia uma palpitação em seu peito que não o deixava respirar, porque algo de ruim ia acontecer, ele sabia, e então as luzes se acenderam e estavam lá, no chão, nas paredes, no teto, em todos os lugares, as pessoas que ele tinha matado. Havia sangue no chão e também em si mesmo e, quando ele chorou, foram lágrimas de sangue que se uniram ao massacre que ele tinha criado com suas próprias mãos._

_— Você nos matou, Soldado  — disse Steve, em pé, os olhos vazios enquanto o sangue escorria dos olhos e da boca, as palavras ondulando como um mal presságio.  — Você nos matou e ainda tenta levar sua vida. Por que não morre de uma vez, afinal?_

_—_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH — gritou Bucky, desesperado em culpa, recusando-se a olhar. Ele tinha feito aquilo tudo durante cinquenta anos, quem era ele para achar que merecia algum perdão, aquelas vítimas, o sangue...

 — Bucky. Bucky. É só um pesadelo, Bucky. Bucky, eu estou aqui.  — A voz de Steve veio de longe e alcançou-o aos poucos, até o momento em que ele estava rodeado por ela, e parecia tão bom acreditar que era verdade, que tudo estava realmente bem quando era tão óbvio que não estava.  — Pode abrir os olhos. Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui, eu sempre estive. Calma.

Bucky abriu os olhos e encontrou Steven sentado junto a ele na cama, ainda em suas roupas de dormir, cheio de olheiras e parecendo absolutamente preocupado, encarando-o de um jeito tão intenso que o desespero do sonho foi logo suplantado por uma onda violenta de vergonha.

 — Eu estou bem, Steve. Foi só um pesadelo.

 — Você me disse que estava melhor, Bucky. Que a cirurgia tinha dado certo e que você estava se sentindo bem.

 — A cirurgia funcionou, e esse é o problema.  — Ele sentou-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça em seus joelhos.  — Eu me lembrei de _tudo._ De todos os assassinatos, de cada uma das vítimas. Dos pedidos de socorro, dos lamentos de dor...  De tudo, Steve. Eu sou um monstro. Eu fiz aquilo e eu vou ter que lidar com esse fato para o resto da minha vida.

Steve aproximou-se dele e o abraçou, deslizando as mãos pelo seu braço bom.

 — Você não era você. Estava sendo manipulado, e ninguém nunca te deu a opção de dizer não.

 — Mas eu fiz, Steve! Eu matei aquelas pessoas, e se tivessem me dado a chance de dizer não, eu nunca diria, porque eu era a máquina perfeita e eu _gostava_ de ser a máquina perfeita!  — Bucky sentiu os olhos arderem.  — Eu tinha um sentido, entende? Sentia que eu era parte de um plano maior e que isso valia a pena. Eu... Não sei o que pensar agora. As pessoas que eu matei ficam me perseguindo. Tem dias que eu nem consigo dormir, fico tendo pesadelos acordado, escutando as vozes delas, me lembrando...

Steve fez silêncio por um minuto.

 — Eu não vou dizer como você deve se sentir, Bucky. Tudo o que eu sempre quis é que você fosse feliz e que eu pudesse ser feliz junto com você. Sua amizade sempre foi a melhor coisa que eu tive. Você me perguntou uma vez o que eu seria se você não tivesse me salvado, e eu posso dizer com certeza que eu não seria a pessoa que eu sou hoje, porque você é parte de mim e eu me orgulho disso.  — Ele sorriu.  — É uma das minhas poucas partes boas.

Bucky deixou escapar um fiapo de riso.

 — T’Challa disse que você foi lá durante esses quatro anos me visitar todos os meses.

 — E iria mais cinco anos se você ficasse por lá por mais esse tempo. Juntos até o fim da linha, lembra? Quando eu era criança, eu sempre fui ridículo, e adolescente eu nunca sabia direito como me sentir a respeito de mim mesmo. Eu fiquei muito feliz no dia em que pude dizer que te amava e fazer isso parecer uma brincadeira, porque eu realmente te amava e eu ainda te amo, mesmo sabendo que você matou pessoas, mesmo que você ainda não se lembrasse de mim, mesmo que se lembrasse e declarasse que me odiava. A gente sabe que amor não é uma escolha, mas se fosse, eu não tenho dúvidas de quem eu escolheria.

 — A Peggy, claro.

Steven gargalhou.

 — Eu amei a Peggy também, e fico feliz por ela ter vivido uma vida produtiva e feliz. Mas não estou falando dela, Bucky. Estou falando de você.  — Olhou-o nos olhos, subitamente sério, e Bucky sustentou o olhar, sem saber exatamente como reagir ou o que dizer.  — Desde quando eu tinha sete anos e você tinha os seus malditos oito. E você sabe disso, tão bem quanto eu.

 — Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

 — Não estou pedindo que saiba. Estou pedindo que entenda. Esses pesadelos, vamos enfrentá-los juntos, e vamos tentar fazer você ver alguma graça em estar vivo de novo, tudo bem? Vamos sair, vou te levar para conhecer lugares, vou te contar as mesmas piadas horríveis que você me contava e vou obrigar você a rir igual você me obrigava. Você acha que vale a tentativa?

Bucky piscou, e lembrou-se perfeitamente de um menino magrelo, baixo e doente olhando para ele e dizendo que o amava, e de ter pensado que aquilo só podia ser um sonho, porque o amava também, e logo depois concluindo que devia ser um pesadelo, porque jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Cem anos tinham se passado. O mundo era mais receptivo, não era? Ainda não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que algo estava errado, mas Steve não estava exigindo nada que ele não pudesse dar.

Curvou-se para frente apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem e então recuou, deitando-se novamente na cama e se ajeitando em seus lençóis.

 — É. Acho que vale — resmungou. Depois, deu tapinhas ao seu lado na cama.  — Me faça companhia até eu dormir.

Steve sorriu e obedeceu, deitando-se de frente para ele.

 — Você nunca foi o cara para quem as meninas olhavam — sussurrou Bucky, sentindo uma onda de sono dominá-lo e se entregando a ela de boa vontade.  — Mas eu sempre olhei pra você.

 — Eu sempre disse que você era doido.

 — E eu era.  — Bocejou.  — Sabe, Steve? Você é a melhor parte de mim também.

Não escutou a resposta. Dormiu. E não teve pesadelos naquele noite.


End file.
